


When Becky met Molly

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Molly kissed David, that pissed off Darlene. But now that Becky is visting for the weekend, along with Mark. Darlene can't wait to see what happens, when it obvious that Molly has no boundries when it comes to flirting with guys even those that are in very much loving commited relationships.





	When Becky met Molly

Becky shook her head, at Darlene’s ranting about Molly, tucking her legs underneath on her old bed. She, & Mark dropped by for a visit today since it was the weekend. Once Darlene saw her, she was pratically dragged upstairs, she only had time to glance back to see her Dad pat Mark on the shoulder. Once she was done pushing the beds together with Darlene’s reluctant help they went downstairs to the kitchen.

She could tell Darlene was beyond bothered by the Molly, & David incident. If her younger sister pacing about didn’t get the point across then Darlene pointing, and hissing at something outside the window did. 

Becky sighed got up, walked towards the window, and saw some brunette, wearing a leather jacket was pratically flirting with David. While she could tell that David looked uneasy. She immediatly noticed that Molly’s attention was now elsewhere. 

Mark smirked ruffling David’s hair,slinging his arm around his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Hey, little brother.” 

“Mar..” David blinked as Molly interuptted him

“You didn’t tell me you had a brother, David?” Molly stuck out her hand,flipping her hair to the side. 

“Hi I’m Molly Tilden. I live next door to The Conners.”

Mark merely rose an eyebrow, glancing at Molly’s hand. He knew what this girl was trying to do. If the little hair flip wasn’t a dead give away. Then the way that Molly girl’s eyes looked him up and down was, he made sure to fix the collar of his jacket with the hand he wore his ring.  

Molly smiled to herself David’s brother was sure as hell cute, and just her type. She thought flirting with him wouldn’t hurt, but she frowned as she noticed Darlene was walking towards them  along with some blonde. She wonder what Darlene looked so happy about. 

Mark glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Darlene expecting some snide remark from her already. 

“Well since David was nice enough to introduce you to his brother, who is my dork-in-law.” Darlene said with the upmost fake cheerfulness she can muster. Jabbing her thumb at Becky who now had her arms crossed,

“This is my older sister Rebecca.” 

Becky rolled her eyes,

“Becky is just fine. Nobody really calls me Rebecca.”

Mark smirked, “ well except me, Rebecca,” he teased. As he noticed Becky was blushing now, he moved his head as she tried to playfully messed his hair up again, with one hand while her other hand was at the back of his neck,  he pouted as Becky merely pecked his lips. He grinned against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Becky closer to him.

Becky leaned in towards Mark feeling his hand resting on her back. While Darlene let her lips curl up into a smile, as Molly rolled her eyes turned away to walk to back to her house. This was going to be interesting, she thought as she shoved the garbage bag into David’s hands, Molly is a slut who kissed Daivd, and she just tried flirting with Mark. 

With Becky & Mark here for the weekend, she had something to looked foward to now. She can’t wait to see Becky lose her cool with Molly ‘slut’ Tilden. 


End file.
